The wind
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Kagura's death in chapter 374. Her last thoughts and final encounter with Sesshomaru before she's freed. ONESHOT.


Freedom. All I _ever_ wanted was freedom. To be free like the damned wind I controlled. I don't think I'll be getting that wish…. Or, maybe I did. I disobeyed Naraku, deliberately. I acted of my own accord, so maybe, for a brief moment, I was free. I was my own person. I was Kagura, the wind, not Naraku's disobedient henchmen.

The kid's okay. That's good. He had heart, and a goal common in mine. He lived, even though I don't think I'll see the dark of another night, I think it's okay. My feather wobbles now, I'm going to crash at this rate. His shouki is taking a toll on my heart. _My heart_. It beats within me. Maybe this is a degree of freedom too.

Unable to manage my feather, I'll land. A large field of flowers. I choke a little. "I am free…." I say to nobody in particular. My chest is racked with pain. "Damn… His… Shouki…" I wheeze. "My heart… It's beating…" I can go anywhere… But where now? Where to go?

What a double edged sword. I have my freedom, but my body is immobilized. Here I am, finally living, and yet dying. I am cast alone, to die alone. I have always been… alone. I would cry, but I haven't the energy.

I feel somebody else's presence. I turn my red eyes to meet his amber ones. "Sessho-maru……" I say breathlessly. Maybe it was the shouki, but I believe my heart fluttered. He must've mistaken me for Naraku. What a shame. I hardly compare. He looks me over, obviously a little shocked by my state. I smile bitterly.

"I came following after I caught the scent of Naraku's shouki." he states. I lower my eyes from his. Of course you did. You, after all, are after the demon's blood. I just happened to lure you in falsehood. For that, I'm sorry. He seems to be waiting for me to speak.

"Naraku… Isn't here. Did I disappoint you?" I ask him. I'm so vulnerable, a side of me I hadn't even shown myself. I start to tremble. That infernal scent of his shouki was _me_. I chuckle brokenly, trying not to seem so down by my impending death, and the one person in my presence not being there to see _me_. He looks down upon me, not cracking a smile in the slightest. Have I ever seen that thin line of a mouth turn up in a smile?

"I knew that is was you." he states. My eyes snap open, half lidded in pain until he spoke. He came out of his way to see me? It's a shouki induced hallucination, I know it. I would've commented on the 'matter of fact' air with which he spoke, had it not been for what he said. It's becoming hard to breath.

He looks down upon me, expectantly. What does he want me to say? I revel in the moment, wanting to hold onto to it, for all time. He is surprisingly patient. I look to him again. I find myself, for once, at a loss for words. "…I…. See.." I say, speechless.

"You knew…. And so you came…?" It all seems like a dream. Nobody, has _ever_ cared what happened to me. I'd come to die in this field alone, but here we both are. I cringe, a sudden pain in my heart. Even though it's causing me so much pain, my death even, I'm glad I have my heart.

Something begins to dissipate from me. My very essence, my body, my being. His eyes widen so slightly, but I notice. "It's okay…" I say as he inches closer slightly. "Yeah…"he says softly. His hand dances around the hilt of his mighty sword, the one that revives. I shut my eyes for a moment.

What a world, if he could bring me back. I'd be free, but he cannot. He knows that, and I know that. I'm trembling more violently now, it can't be long.

I smile. I want to offer him comfort, even if he doesn't look very distressed. "I got to see you…." I say looking to him, past him, through him. "…….At the end." I am done.

I feel my body fading, the pain ebbing. I can only smile. I died for a purpose. Not just because I refused Naraku, but because I saved the boy. In that final act, he gave my death meaning and depth. A meaning I've never acted with, so thanks Kohaku. I hope he's not sad.

And I hope Sesshomaru isn't sad, either. Because I'll be the gentle breeze that dances through his hair, the gust in his face… The gentle caress against him. I am gone. I have faded. **I am the wind…. I am **_**free**_

A/N: Oi! So Sad. I hope my little oneshot inspired tears like the actual manga of this. Depressing, but I needed to come out of my comfort zone.


End file.
